God of Magic
by DNA2337
Summary: At one point Naruto had all tailed-beast chakra in him which as now merged with him making him the new Juubi. After years of saving the world again and again he has found another child of prophecy. Gender bender. Dumbledore bashing. Naruto x harem Harry x Daphne. inspired by lord uzumaki by Renoviver16. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto
1. Who wants to Die

**I do not own Naruto or Harry potter**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Who Wants To Die**

 _' Don't unleash your jutsu until the last minute, so he doesn't absorb more chakra from you. Well, not that he can use his newly awakened Rinnegan to absorb chakra while putting out his own jutsu...' Kuruma says while all Naruto just puts his fist out for Kuruma to bump his own fist with his._

 _Naruto after exiting his mindscape sees Sasuke getting out of the side of the hill. Sasuke and Naruto are both prepare their final jutsu, for Sasuke he uses a Chidori with flame control, for Naruto he created a single handed Rasengan and they lunched themselves at each other._

 _' Narutoooooo' 'Sasukeeeeee' their final jutsu clashed, they both received the others conviction just as Naruto's Rasengan over powered Sasuke's Chidori as big explosion separated them_

 _(90 years later)_

 _Sasuke was laying on his death bed as his daughter, her husband (Boruto), their children, and Naruto who looked as if he hasn't aged a day over 30. The reason for this was because of at one point he had all the tailed-beast chakra which never went away and just became part of his own chakra network which turned him into the Juubi._

 _'Sasuke why do you want to give me your pink eyes hahahahahah' Naruto said with a sad laugh as he looked at his brother in all but blood on his death bed. The age of shinobi has ended and a new era began the era known as peace, where no more wars took place, where everyone worked on the better meant of the world and its people._

 _'hahaha *cough**cough* You know how many people would want my so called 'pink eyes' you dope. Besides we both know that my eyes are to powerful to be left alone the only way to make sure that no one ever uses them for evil is for an immortal to have them. Naruto, you are my best friend, my brother and you are the only one strong enough to outlive everyone you love.' he said with a weak laugh, then put his hand on Naruto's forehead to transfer his sharingan to Naruto with the rest of his chakra._

 _'Always remember you are never alone, we will all be with you; until its time for you to come join us in the afterlife, brother.' Sasuke said with the last of his strength left him and the life drained from his eyes._

 _'Sasuke come on open your eyes you still have a few years in you, Sasukeeee' Naruto yelled out as he let his tears flow from his newly formed rinne-sharingan eyes._

 _(Merlin era)_

 _'So Merlin I see your friend Arthur has become the once and future king as they call him now but it won't last forever you do realize that don't you.' Naruto said as he leaned against Merlins bedroom door._

 _'Naruto, what do you mean I thought there would no longer be hatred between others species isn't that what all this has happened been for.' Naruto just smiled as he looked at the young man before him_

 _'You should know Merlin that peace will end when all those that fought for it are gone and long forgotten. Because by nature most if not all living things are greedy, prideful, fearful, or petty.' said Naruto as he knew this where his last word to one of his dearest friends_

 _'But are you not eternal, can't you keep the peace together. You are more powerful than anyone I have ever met, yet you say that it is all meaningless in the end!' Merlin said with anger seeping into his young and naive voice as he stared at his best friend_

 _'It was not meaningless, my friend, it was just time for peace. Everyone desires peace you should remember this but with peace comes good intentions for the world, yet the good that are left behind sometimes leads to a greater evil than that they could have foresaw' Naruto said with a far away look thinking about how some good things that men and women did, only for someone else to come along and tainted their good intentions with bad. After all he is who he is today because of those things after all._ _ **(Ninshu for those who where wondering was created to promote unity but was corrupted and became a weapon for war)**_

 _'I can't always be there to stop it, and if I was then people would never learn and start to fear me because I they would not see the harm in it, which will lead to them trying to find a way to either control me or kill me. They must choose what path the world takes, after all its their life and I am no God; I am just a human that has lived a long time.' explained Naruto to the still young and foolish warlock with a small smile_

 _'So you choose not to interfere because beings will always desire to pursue that to which they want even if it will lead to mass murder. Because we must learn from their mistakes and if we need help you choose someone to help guide them while you stay in the shadow.' he said when he truly understood the burden that was placed on his blond friend_

 _He smirked as he said good-bye 'I have to leave now Merlin I hope you live a long and happy life, settle down have a wife and kids. Hopefully you and Morgana will end up together I have always believed you two would make a wonderful couple, sham that she hates you, me, Arthur, and Camelot hopefully she can get past her hatred.' he said as while leaving in a flash of light_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Halloween night 19810)**

We find our favorite blond thinking back to his past friends as he gazes at the moon. He can't help but think that its almost time to intervene in the world once more. It seems that someone wants to start another massacre because of blood, which he finds ridiculous but like he once told his friend they must choose their own paths.

 **'BOOM' 'SWISH'** He heard explosions from the place next door which had suddenly disappeared one day which he figured out was just a really strong illusion. Nothing he couldn't see through as he observed the obvious one sided battle, that was until he heard a female scream.

"Hn can't keep a lady waiting now can I ya know, don't wait up for me guys he said to his long time companions. and familiars." he said to himself as he appeared between a couple of people "So who wants to die first believe it." he said with a foxy smile as everyone stared at the new arrival

 **Godric's Hollow**

"Move you filthy mudblood! Do you not see your blood traitor husband and the mutt that calls himself a Black!" screamed Bellatrix frenziedly as she grabbed Lily by the hair and threw her away from her son

"N-no please don't kill my H-harry take me instead!" Lily sobbed as she tried to reach out to her crying son

"My lord please allow me to kill this filth" Bellatrix asked as she kneeled in front of her master

"Very well, make it quick" spoke Voldemort in a bored tone

Before anything could happen a certain blond appeared in between them and said to them, "So who wants to die first?" as he gave a foxy grin

His question was answered when a female (Bellatrix) sent a curse his way tho he did not kill her because he felt something controlling her mind

Regaining her self awareness she slowly approached her son, Harry, who was fell asleep from tiredness. She quickly took Harry and put on the invisibility cloak and got as faraway as possible. Once she was positive they were away from harms way she noticed that both men where glaring at each other.

"Who are you!?" an angry Voldemort asked the cerulean colored eyed blond, who's eyes portrayed no fear for him, the Dark Lord

"Names Naruto, you snake faced pedophile." Naruto replied to snake face question

Lily who was still listening to the conversation couldn't help but face palm at his reply

Reigning in his anger Voldemort introduced himself "I Am The Dark Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort pride etched into his voice sure of the fear he inflicted on the blond just by mentioning his name... yet there was none

"Yeeeeah, I don't care you pedophile." said everyones favorite blond as he prepared to face off against the dark lord

Voldemort sneered at him as he said "A mere mudblood to truly understand the honor that is my name, now die- Avada Kedavra!" he yelled as he lunched a killing curse at Naruto

He just ducked under the curse and disappeared from sight and reappeared with his fist lodged in Voldemort's stomach, who then flew back into the wall. "Wow, you made yourself sound strong but your incredibly weak huh?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head

Voldemort knowing that he stood no chance against Naruto since that one punch, felt like he was just hit by a mountain troll and and the speed Naruto possessed was faster than any spell was shot. He decided that it was no use fighting this Naruto person and just kill the Potter child. He looked to where he heard a baby crying and pointed his wand in that direction and yelled, "Avada Kedavra" hoping against hope that his curse will kill the child.

Lily saw the curse heading to Harry but couldn't react as the curse hit him. There was a gold light and Voldemort scream filling the house as it exploded. From what Naruto could tell the child's magic was fighting against that pedo faced villains magic which resulted in it being flung back at him and killing him but not completely as the spell seemed to tear his soul in two, one went into Harry and the other flew off.

When the light ended all that remained was Voldemort's and the two dead people, one unconscious person, two adults, and one child. Naruto turned to Lily "So, what do you want me to do with the two dead people down stairs, I could bring them back to life good as new or just leave them as they are its your choice." waiting patiently letting her process what he just said as he walked over to where she was

When she was done checking on Harry, who just had a lightning shaped scare on his forehead; she turned to look at the stranger who just saved the life of her and her child, and was now waiting to see if she wanted her husband and friend revived or not.

"What do you mean good as new I thought necromancy could revive the dead but they would have no free will." Lily said with caution as she did not want to make a rash decision that she could later regret.

"I won't be using necromancy I will be using another way to revive people which the price is my own lifespan but that won't be a problem so what do you say red" Naruto said with a foxy grin as awaited her reply

Lily looked into his eyes searching any sign of deceit but upon finding none and the fact that he just saved her life, she gave him the benefit of the doubt. "If yo-ou can then please do"

"Ok, stand back and what I'm about to do will appear like I lied to you but rest assured I have not done so." Lily did as she was told and stepped back and watched him. She was shocked at the way his eyes changed into (rinne-sharingan).

 **"King of Hell"** said Naruto as purple flames appeared and then a strange creature appeared having the same eyes as Naruto. The creature then ate both James and Sirius and Lily then ran and slapped Naruto because she thought she had been lied too. "Didn't I just tell you that it wasn't what it appeared to be! Sheesh red-heads always hot blooded." said Naruto as the King of Hell was fixing and returning the souls of the two dead men.

Lily paused as she remembered that he did say that as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes and couldn't help but think 'What deep blue eyes he had' she thought with light blush appearing on her face. She shook those thoughts out of her head as the King of Hell started to open its mouth. What she saw was shocked her since the two previously male wizards where now female.

"Well...that has never happened before" inputted Naruto as the two new women woke up and ran to Lily and Harry

"Lily" both yelled as they looked over both mother and child to make sure everything was alright, as they asked rapid fire questions and she answered to the best of her abilities

"W-well first of all Harry killed Voldemort after deflecting a killing curse!" Lilly cried out

This shocked the duo at the news of a child not even a year old defeating a powerful dark lord

"uuuuh Lils why do me and James now sound and look like girls" asked Sirius as he touched both his breast to make sure he was not dreaming

While this was going on Naruto was observing from the side and took in their appearances James had long black untamed hair, with an hour glass figure, and C-cup breast. While Sirius also had black hair but hers was straight, with a less define hour glass figure, and B-cup breast.

He was brought out of his mussing by two angry women and one amused one waving their hands in front of his face

"Hey, is anybody home" asked Sirius with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face as she stared angrily at Naruto

"You know you look cute when your mad" said Naruto without thinking as Sirius blushed uncontrollably

"hahaha, sorry about that, so what did you want" Naruto said as he rubbed his neck with his hand as he looked at the three women

"What do we want?! How about changing us back into men!" yelled out James as Sirius got the blush under control

"Well I have a few ideas as to how this happened and none of them will allow me to return you guys back" said Naruto as he got serious.

"What do you mean you won't be able to turn us back to the way we where?" asked Sirius

"Either you two where born women but someone magically turned you into guys or you both died by being hit with a curse that messes with the soul" explained Naruto in the simples form possible

"What" yelled the three women in shock, as Harry being the child he was laughed.

They got over their shock and started yelling angrily at Naruto who was slowly starting to get pissed off.

"Enough! My spell brought you back good as new, that means the way you where born but if you died from a spell that hit your soul then it messed up your soul, so like I said it could not be helped; and Mrs-'Lily just call me Lily' Lily I told you the price for this spell is my lifespan so could you show a little appreciation" Naruto growled out with tick marks on his forehead

All three adults had the decency to look embarrassed and immediately apologized to which he accepted. "Anyways what did you guys do to piss of the people that attacked you and why are you here."

"Oh, There was a prophecy that involved Harry so Albus Dumbledore suggested we go into hiding in this cottage by using the Fidelius charm with one of our friend now traitor Peter Petegrew as a secret keeper and the rest is history." explained Lily as her emerald eyes grew dark at the mention of the traitor

"Wait, hold on, what are all your last name" asked Naruto with a sneaking suspicion that this Albus Dumbledore should not be trusted

"Potter" replied James and Lily "And you?" "Black" Sirius answered making Naruto fell more right by the minute

"So, why didn't you guys just hid in your family's ancestral home and be each others secret keeper that way you where under the protection of both the charm and other protective wards" asked Naruto as he felt they where slowly being brainwashed into trusting a man unconditionally

"Yes but Dumbledore sa-" answered Sirius only for Naruto to interrupt him "Yeah he probably planned for all of you to die tonight if he told you to do all this, after all from what you just told me it sounds as if he brainwashed you into believing every word he says. If you guys want to talk I'm your next door neighbor on the right side, and I'm taking this girl with me it seems she's being manipulated by dark magic into doing things against her will" Naruto told them as he sensed someone with a lot of magic approaching them

"My advice to you is not to believe the old coot and treat everything he tells you as if it where a lie after all its your choice. If you guys want to talk I'm your next door neighbor on the right side, and I'm taking this girl with me it seems she's being manipulated by dark magic into doing things against her will; oh before I forget don't tell anyone about me" said Naruto as he grabbed Bellatrix and disappeared using flying thunder god jutsu

They all made a mental note to visit him later. They turned when they heard a voice form the door way and they saw Dumbledore the manipulative bastard

"Sirius, James is that you?" asked a confused and surprised Dumbledore as they were supposed to be dead and male last time he checked

Lily, James, and Sirius could only glare at the late arrival of Dumbledore when they new he had a phoenix that could travel to anyplace no matter the wards or distance and with the seed of doubt now planted they where going to get to the bottom of things.


	2. What happens next

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

 **Severus will be good in this story he never told the dark lord of the prophecy that was Peter and he** **doesn't trust Dumbledore**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Plans For The Future **

"Lily, what happened here and how come James and Sirius are both women now" Dumbledore asked as he looked around the house or what was left of it.

"What happened?! We were betrayed by Wormtail and you-know-who came and attacked the cottage to kill Harry, while you where who knows where while he attacked us and tried to kill us; luckily when he fired an **Avada Kedavra** at James which missed but hit Harry instead which caused a flash of light to accrue which killed Voldemort and turned me and James into women, all while you where nowhere to be found only to appear a full thirty minutes after its all done!" ranted Sirius as he threw a glare to the old man, while James and Lily just nodded their heads in agreement

On the inside Dumbledore was infuriated that they are yelling at the great Albus Dumbledore like that but on the outside he put on a guilty and sad look at what they Sirius just described, "Now my child I know your mad at me but how could I have possibly known that Peter would betray you, after all you were all friends- " he was caught off as Lily started to tear him a new one, "This would never happened if we kept Sirius as our secret keeper like we wanted to in the beginning and why couldn't we use the Ancestral home of the Potter and Black they have enough wards to keep us safe and floo out of their if need be. Its almost like you wanted us to die tonight." she said with a glare to the old man.

"Lily I told you all before you went into hiding it would be those locations would be obvious, like it was obvious who you would pick as secret keeper." said Dumbledore as he put on his grandfather persona and tried to smooth talk his way out of this mess.

"You thought it was for the best and yet this still happened, if we kept Sirius as the secret keeper he would have never told you-know-who were we where, and you expect us to just sweep it under the rug as an accident that was unavoidable." James hissed out as he always wanted Sirius or Remus as his secret keeper but he listened to Dumbledore now he is stuck as a girl, in a community where witches are considered inferior and whiteout and now he can't hold a seat in wizengmot.

"James I know you wanted Sirius or Remus to be the secret keeper but at the time the plan just seemed full proof you have to know I never meant any harm to befall you or your family. How about you come visit me tomorrow so we could discuss Harry's future, since he will be getting a lot of fame from what he has done tonight." Dumbledore said with faux sadness and guilt but in truth he was barely restraining himself from obliviating all three of them.

"Ok, we will see you in a month, we need sometime to ourselves and to take Harry to St. Mungo's to make sure he will not have any kind of side effect from taking the killing curse." said Lily as she looked worriedly as she looked down at the sleeping form of her child.

"Well why don't you come by tomorrow so we can all take him to St. Mungo's to get him a check up." the old coot said with a grandfatherly smile to everyone in the room.

"Sorry Headmaster but I just don't think we can trust you after what happened tonight so please leave we will see you in a month no sooner or later." said James as he was getting more annoyed that the old man kept trying to interfere with their child's life to the point of acting like he just has his best interest at heart.

James noticed now when it was pointed out that Dumbledore was always there, near either to him or his family. He now remember how his parents would always warn him to be weary of the old coot. He now knows why they told him that. Now he feels like a complete fool for putting not only his wife but child and friend in danger, by trusting this bastard that stood before him.

"I understand James just know if you ever need me I'll be there." said Dumbledore knowing he had to back down or risk no longer having their support. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in order to use their floo to get into Hogwarts.

When he left they all released a sigh since they where all tired and two of them had technically died, came back to life, and where now stuck as females. "So do we head to Potter Manor or head to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night? Also when do you want to head to that blond guy's- 'Naruto said Lily' Naruto's house?" asked Sirius as he looked to both Lily and James with a serious expression.

"You called" appeared Naruto out of the hole in the wall with an amused smile since he made them all jump up as they turned around and pointed their wands in his direction. "Wow, there's no need for those wands now is there." asked Naruto with his hands in the air.

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Lily as she held her hands over her heart.

With his hands in the air in a sign of surrender as he chuckled nervously, since in his long life he has found out that an angry red headed woman is bad for your health. "Sorry, I came back as soon as I realized that I forgot to mention where are you guys are going to sleep tonight and if you didn't have a place my home is always welcome to you."

"Well, me and Lily were thinking of spending the night with Sirius at Potter Manor, since Grimmauld Palace has that enchanted picture of Sirius crazy mother." James told Naruto, as the blond just nodded and prepared to leave once more.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said that Bellatrix was being controlled by dark magic?"asked Sirius since Bella was always insane but not bat-shit crazy like she is now.

"It's just as I said I don't know what is controlling her but from what I was able to gather when you guys and the old man were talking I looked at what was controlling her. It appeared to be a contract of some sort between the Blacks and the Lestrange families, it will take some time to break the contract since only the lords of each family can break of the contract." Naruto explained to Sirius

"Wait, all we need is the lord of one of the families and then Bella will be freed from the whatever magic is controlling." asked Sirius as he looked at Naruto, who just nodded.

"But I would wait until I repress some memories so she doesn't go insane form the things she has done, but her memories will come back slowly and someone will have to help her deal with those problems." Naruto said with a pained expression since he could not help but feel sorry for the poor women that has to deal with all those terrible memories.

"So, do you know anyone she can stay with to help her with her recovery or will you be dealing with it since you are family?" asked Naruto as he looked to Sirius.

"I-I don't know, me and her don't really get along and she only gets along with her youngest sister who is married to a death eater." answered Sirius looking uncomfortable since he really wanted to help but knew he would do more harm than good.

"What about the other sister will she be able to take care of her?"

"I am not sure since the last time they talked was before Andromeda got impregnated to a muggle born in her last year in Hogwarts. But before that they were as close as sisters could be." said Sirius with a sad smile on his face as he thought back to they're Hogwarts years.

"Do you know if there was some sort of contract between house Black and Lestrange during your days in school? Because people don't just quit being sisters without a good reason." asked Naruto curiously as he looked at Sirius with a serious (NO PUN INTENDANT) expression as he already had a clue to what happened.

"No, nothing at all just marriage contracts to the Lestrange and Malfoy nothing happened during that time."

"Its just what I thought, the marriage contracts are the ones that we have to get dissolve since that was the only reason Bellatrix would have a problem with her sister marrying a muggle born. It seems that Bellatrix betroth has all the power over her mind we need to get in contact Andromeda to see if she can take care of her."

"I'll send a patronous to her right now and tell her to meet us at your house is that all right?"

"Yes, well come on then lets get to my house we're in for a long night."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight You-Know-Who was defeated by a one-year old baby, both Sirius and James died, brought back to life, and changed into women, and finally Bellatrix may not hate me or my family but is being controlled with her marriage contract and this Naruto will suppress her memories but it's not permanent and you want me to take care of her, did I get it right?" asked Andromeda

"Yup," Naruto said as he popped his 'p' "so, what do you say are you in or out" asked Naruto with a Cheshire smile since he already knew her answer even if she did have one hell of a poker face.

"What guaranty do I have that she will not attack me or my family when she does regain her memories and free of the contract" she asked with a serious sounding voice as she looked into Naruto's azure blue eyes.

"You don't, all you can do is believe that the sister you have come to know is not the sister you grew up with." responded with a smile that made every female in the room blush crimson

"Huh, are all of you getting a fever of something, since your faces are all red?" Naruto tilted his head slightly to the left, and all the people couldn't help but think how cute he looked inside their minds reminding them of a baby fox (No matter how long Naruto lives he will still be dense as a rock).

*cough**cough* Andromeda coughed trying to get her blush under control before responding, "Yes, Naruto we're fine anyway I'll take in Bella in the meantime, until she can finally take care of herself again."

"Yeah about that Bella died last night since the dark lord is not gone for good, we will have to keep up the act until we know she is safe. I removed the mark that would have told him if Bella was still alive/where she is at and since she no longer has it well she will be hunted down by other death eaters if they find out she is alive. So, you sorta kinda have to make sure she is not seen by the public until we're sure that all of them are either dead or in Azkaban no matter how long it takes." said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"Wait, how long exactly will I have to take care of Bella for?" Andromeda looked like she was about to cast the killing curse upon our favorite blond if she did not like the answer he came up with.

"At most a year, with helping her recover mentally and, also for hiding her away from the dark lord's men then. It will take one month at most to hunt them down, but I'm not sure if we will be able to get all of them. Also, we don't know when he will come back so I guess for however long it takes to finish of the death eaters and when he comes back it will be up to her." he chuckled preparing to hiraishin out of their if she decided to attack him, since in his long life he has learned he can never win against a woman's righteous fury so its better to escape and live another day than die in a pointless cause.

"I suppose I can look after her that long, but if she harms my family I can promise you this, I will hunt you down and make you loose that which makes you a man" threatened Andromeda

*gulp*"hahahahahaha I am a hundred percent sure that won't be necessary and even if she does kill or harm them I can fix them up as good as new, hopefully not turning them the opposite gender-" Naruto laughed nervously and finished weakly at the end, "What was that." Andromeda glared at him "Nothing, nothing at all" Naruto said as he started sweating hoping to any God out there that would answer his prayer, for him not to be attacked by the women in front of him.

"So, where is she now?"

"I have her in my house she is resting because it seems she has been **crucio** repeatedly, to the point that some of her nerves have been severely damaged. I healed that damage so by morning she will be ok but a bit disoriented since she will have no memories of what has happened for the past couple of years."

"Ok"

"If that is all *yawn* I guess this is good-bye till tomorrow"

 **To BE CONTINUED**

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG KEPT ON GETTING** **WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT INSPIRATION FOR MY OTHER STORIES OR THOUGHT OF A NEW STORY OR SOMEONE WANTED ME TO CREAT A NEW STORY OR ADD SOMETHING TO THE NEW CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORIES**


End file.
